


Office Shenanigans

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created because of this prompt http://promisesofhappiness.tumblr.com/post/67564279250/eren-giving-levi-a-blowjob-under-the-desk</p>
<p>Eren decides to give Levi a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Shenanigans

**Office Shenanigans**

Eren squeaked as his back collided with the wall. Wide-eyed, he stared at his Captain. “S… sir?!” 

“I’m tired of your antics, Yeager. You’ve been playing hard to get long enough.” Levi leaned against him, preventing the younger male from escaping. 

“Heichou… I don’t…” 

“Eren.” 

That one word, his first name, shut him up. As he and Levi gazed at each other, his eyes changed. “I… didn’t expect you… to be interested.” He admitted lamely. “I had to make sure I was reading you correctly. Although, I didn’t expect you to throw me into a wall.” 

“You’ll heal.” Now that he was sure Eren wouldn’t bolt, he loosened his hold on the shifter’s shirt. He pressed his hips against Eren’s. “Can you feel how badly I want you? Do you know how pathetic this is for me? Chasing after some teenage brat, all because he sets my body on fire?” 

Eren bit his lip. He didn’t have much experience; his only knowledge was from when he and his friends in the 104th got drunk and curious. And those memories were hazy at best. “What would you have me do, Sir?” 

“Call me by my name for starters.” 

“L… Levi.” 

Levi closed his eyes as a small moan sounded in his throat. “Kiss me.” 

The shifter complied. It was sloppy and eager, but he’d get better with proper training. Training that Levi was more than happy to give him. 

The Captain pulled back just slightly. “Follow my lead.” He breathed, easing his lips back over Eren’s. He kissed him slowly for several moments, and felt the teen try his best to copy every motion. Pressing a little more firmly against the shifter, he twitched his hips. When Eren opened his mouth to gasp, Levi slipped his tongue inside. 

Kissing this way sent sparks through the shifter’s body, and he pushed back against Levi so his Captain could feel how aroused he was. His hand gripped the back of Levi’s neck, keeping him in place as he copied what Levi had done, shoving his tongue into the shorter male’s mouth. 

Levi couldn’t suppress a small shiver as Eren’s tongue stroked his. Inexperienced and sloppy the shifter might be, but he still caused Levi’s body to heat up. He could hardly wait to have Eren on the floor, moaning underneath him while he pounded into that warmth. His hand trailed down over Eren’s chest, fingering the maneuver gears straps, caressing the button on his pants. His other hand glided down, and he used both to slide the button open. He heard Eren’s breath hitch as he reached for the zipper. 

A knock on the office door froze them both, but Levi recovered first. Grabbing Eren by his shirt again, he threw him to the floor, shoving him under his desk. He sat in his chair, pulling up to the desk and resting his chin on his hands. “Enter.” 

Erwin walked in, raising an eyebrow. “Not going to stand and salute? I do outrank you.” 

“I never have before, Commander.” Levi replied in a bored tone. “I don’t see why you keep asking me to do so.” 

“I could have you punished for insubordination.” 

Levi made a show of yawning. “What do you want, Erwin?” 

“We need to plan our next venture. As you know-” 

The Captain tuned him out. Eren had shifted under the desk, sliding a hand up one of Levi’s booted legs. While his outward expression didn’t change, that hand was very distracting. 

“Are you even listening?” 

“Your tactical planning bores me to tears. I don’t know why you insist on telling me everything. You’re the Commander, not me.” Now there were two hands, each stroking the inside of one thigh. 

“I would think you’d be interested this time, since it’s about Eren.” 

Levi jumped; the shifter’s hands were caressing his crotch. “What about Eren?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, continue. What about Eren?” 

“The sooner we find out what’s in the basement at his house, the sooner people will stop trying to kidnap him.” When Levi only gave him a blank stare the Commander frowned. “Don’t you care what happens to him?” 

“Why would I care about some loudmouthed brat?” 

Eren hissed quietly, nails suddenly digging into Levi’s tender flesh. 

“Fine, okay. I care about him. Your point?” 

His honesty was rewarded as Eren unbuttoned and unzipped Levi’s pants, sliding them down his hips. 

Fingers brushed Levi’s aching cock, and he suppressed a noise of pleasure, fighting to pay attention to Erwin. 

“He isn’t safe here. Word will spread quickly that I am injured. As are you and Hanji.” 

Levi opened his mouth to pant as the shifter slid his mouth down Levi’s length, almost taking him in completely. “H-Hanji is working on a contingency plan, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“My leg is paining me today. It’s nothing to worry about.” He slid to the edge of the chair, pushing his cock farther into Eren’s mouth, reaching down to tangle a hand in Eren’s hair. He heard Eren fight to suppress gagging, which caused him to swallow another groan. 

“All the more reason for us to discuss plans.” 

“Fine; tell me your plans, and I’ll do my best to stay awake and listen.” 

He really did try to listen to Erwin. He kept his eyes on him at any rate. And he heard the words. But his mind was completely focused on what Eren was doing to him. 

Once the shifter relaxed his jaw he discovered he didn’t gag as much. Placing his hands around Levi’s body to grip his ass, he bobbed his mouth up and down the Captain’s cock, licking, sucking, creating low nearly inaudible vibrations with his throat, and applying the lightest pressure with his teeth. Levi’s posture tensed when he did something the Captain liked. He knew this was torture for his Captain, and he enjoyed every minute of being in charge. 

Levi’s cock twitched in his mouth, and his fingers suddenly gave Eren’s head a sharp tap. Taking that for the sign it was, he gave one hard dragging suck. 

“Er-ngh!” Levi bit his tongue to keep the name from coming out, turning it into a pained sound. And it was painful, painful and hard, so hard not to buck his hips as he came in that amazing mouth. Hard not to slump against the chair and pant like he wanted to. 

The sound caught Erwin’s attention. “Your leg?” 

“Ye… yeah.” Levi managed. “Forgive me, Erwin… can we talk later? I need to… rest.” 

“Of course. Come find me when you’re feeling better.” Rising, he headed toward the door. “Have you seen Eren recently?” 

“E-Eren? Why?” 

“I was looking for him before I came to talk to you, but I couldn’t find him. And since you’re supposed to be in charge of him…” 

Levi shrugged. “I let go of the leash. He’s free to make his own choices. If I had to guess though, he’s probably off training somewhere. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” 

“Hmm. When you see him, tell him to stay close. It isn’t safe for him to wander.” 

“I’ll tell him, Erwin.” 

The moment Erwin left, Levi pushed his chair back and glared at the kneeling male. “You little… little shit.” He finally allowed himself to pant. 

Eren looked up at him, doe-eyed and smiling. He licked his lips. “You enjoyed it.” 

“Yes… shit.” He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a moment, his fingers, still in Eren’s hair, tightened. He pulled the male into his lap, ignoring the yelp of pain. He gray eyes were intense as he stared into Eren’s blue-green ones. “Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, that was fun to write. Eren can be a devious little shit sometimes.


End file.
